custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vorzex
Vorzex is a Makuta, who was sent to the Pit and mutated. He later became an ally of the Order of Mata Nui. History Early Life Vorzex, like his brothers, was created in the Makuta Pool, and later had his organic tissue transformed into Antidermis. He created Rahi along with his brother Makuta, and one failed experiment (thanks in no small part to his fellow Makuta, Vamprah, who accidentally knocked the Rahi Creation Vat over) resulted in a being called the Kanohi Phantom, an invisible entity who could override and possess any Kanohi that was not being worn. The creature made his way to Metru Nui, and after he possessed several Kanohi and made them float around and activate at random, using their powers to attack Matoran, Vorzex got into big trouble. He went to Metru Nui, and after he finally managed to capture the Kanohi Phantom, several Matoran had been injured or killed. Despite Vorzex's insistence that the Kanohi Phantom was an accident and that he did not mean to create such a thing, he was banished to the Pit. At sometime during his imprisonment, Vorzex found a secret locker in one of the walls of his cell. Nobody used it anymore, so he claimed it. He still uses it today to store the items he has collected over the years. The Pit When the Great Cataclysm struck and the Pit collapsed, Vorzex was mutated and lost the ability to shape-shift. He tried to change back to his normal form but after many years found that it was completely impossible. Angry, he fired a blast of shadow, which hit an undersea cave in just the right place, collapsing it. However, he soon found out he had just destroyed the cave that belonged to the Barraki Pridak. Pridak dragged him to the Razor Whale's Teeth. Takadox, Kalmah, Carapar, Mantax, Ehlek and Nocturn were already there. After the interrogation, Pridak decided that they should split up. Pridak would take Takadox, Kalmah, Carapar and Mantax to plan their next steps, while Ehlek and a small group of his new eel army (including Nocturn) would stay behind and make sure Vorzex didn't get himself into trouble. Vorzex tried to escape and Nocturn caught him. After a long battle against the venom eels, Vorzex managed to eventually confront Ehlek in battle. There was another fight between the two of them, and for the first half of the battle Ehlek gained the upper hand with his electric powers. But Vorzex fought back hard and eventually managed to bring Ehlek down. However, unwilling to be defeated without one final blow, Ehlek kicked Vorzex as hard as he could and knocked him out. When Vorzex woke up a few hours later, Ehlek, Nocturn and the eels had left. However, Ehlek had left behind the strange tool he carried, and Vorzex picked it up. He would later find out that it was called a 'squid launcher.' As he was walking after the Barraki, intending to crush them, an Order of Mata Nui member, Eklektikon, brought him to Daxia. * Order of Mata Nui Helryx at first seemed reluctant to recruit a Pit prisoner, but decided there was really no other choice. The Order recruited him as a servant (not an agent) and put him on a team with another new recruit, a Toa of Electricity nicknamed Multicolour. Multicolour went with Eklektikon on his first mission, while Vorzex stayed behind to train. He was then dispatched on a team led by Multicolour to find Darkraxx, a Makuta who was working in the Shadowy Empire. Vorzex remembered Darkraxx well from the time he had spent with him back when he worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was the only one on the team who knew Darkraxx, and so was the first to find his lair. Vorzex eventually defeated Darkraxx after a long battle, but Darkraxx escaped. When they returned to Daxia, Multicolour was sent after Darkraxx again. Vorzex stayed behind, and was introduced to another new recruit, Spydra. They quickly became best friends. One night, Eklektikon led him and Spydra on a hunting mission to kill some troublesome Rahkshi at a ruined tower. Eklektikon ran in first, on his own, and was killed. Vorzex and Spydra came in afterwards, killing all of the Rahkshi. To be continued... Abilities and Traits Ever since his mutation, Vorzex has been quicker to anger and violence and sometimes finds it hard to control his animal-like side (similar to the Toa Hordika.) After he was sent to the Pit, many of the other Makuta thought of him as incompetent and stupid. Although as an Order member he tries to help Toa and protect Matoran from danger, he is also somewhat clumsy and often accidentally causes lots of trouble too. As he was exiled from the Brotherhood before Teridax took over, he was never involved in, or even knew anything about Teridax's plan. However, he was assigned a region after the Matoran Civil War. Vorzex is the Makuta of Spinia. Mask and tools Vorzex wears the Kanohi Incendax, or Mask of Shattering. This allows him to make things explode just by touching them. Although it was fused to his face when he was mutated, it still works. He carries a Shredder Blade Staff , which can slice through Makuta armour, as his primary weapon. Another of his main weapons are his razor-sharp Protosteel claws, which he gained during his mutation. He also has a Squid Launcher for underwater missions, although that has been put away in his safe in the Pit for next time he has to use it. He is a lot more physically powerful than he was prior to his mutation as well. Powers Although he is no longer able to shapeshift, Vorzex has access to most Kraata powers. It is unknown exactly which ones he has retained, although since his mutation he has only used Shadow, Disintegration, Lightning, Plasma, Gravity, Sonics, Teleportation and Heat Vision. He is known to have lost his Shapeshifting abilities, and his Psionic abilities are slightly weaker. The Order of Mata Nui experimented on his Antidermis to allow him to breathe air as well as water. Trivia * Vorzex is User:Tomix2010's second Self-MOC. * Vorzex's name partly comes from the word 'vortex' because of his warped appearance. * Vorzex does not actually want to return to his original form, because his mutated form is a lot more powerful. * Vorzex originally had two orange eyes, but after his mutation one of them has gone dark red. Why this has happened is currently unknown. Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Order of Mata Nui